Solve for $q$ : $4 = q - 29$
Explanation: Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{4 {+ 29}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ 4 &=& q - 29 \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 4 {+ 29} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 33$